pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
University of New Hampshire
| campus = Rural| |nickname = Wildcats |mascot = Wild E. Cat, Gnarlz | colors = UNH Blue, White | website = www.unh.edu | logo = }} The University of New Hampshire (UNH) is a public university in the University System of New Hampshire (USNH), United States. The main campus is in Durham, New Hampshire. An additional campus is located in Manchester. With over 15,000 students, UNH is the largest university in New Hampshire. The university is one of only nine land, sea and space grant institutions in the nation. Since July 1, 2007, Mark W. Huddleston has served as the university's 19th president. In 2004, UNH was the only public institution in New England to rank in the top 10 of number of Fulbright fellowships awarded, with five graduates receiving grants. In the same year, UNH was ranked the 10th best entrepreneurial college in the nation by The Princeton Review. According to U.S. News & World Report's "America's Best Colleges" listings, the University of New Hampshire is a "more selective" national university, placing it in the first out of five tiers of competitiveness when it comes to admissions standards. Due to its extensive efforts in the area of sustainability, UNH was one of 15 highest scoring schools on the College Sustainability Report Card 2009, with the Sustainable Endowments Institute awarding it a grade of "A-". For the 2010-2011 academic year, U.S. News ranked UNH as the 4th most expensive in-state tuition for a public school in the country. History In 1866, the university was first incorporated as the New Hampshire College of Agriculture and the Mechanic Arts in Hanover, New Hampshire, in association with Dartmouth College. Durham resident Benjamin Thompson left his farm and assets to the state for the establishment of an agricultural college. On January 30, 1890, Benjamin Thompson died and his will became public. On March 5, 1891 Gov. Hiram Americus Tuttle signed an act accepting the conditions of Thompson's will. On April 10, 1891, Gov. Tuttle signed a bill authorizing the college's move to Durham, New Hampshire. In 1892, the Board of Trustees hired Charles Eliot to draw a site plan for the first five campus buildings: Thompson, Conant, Nesmith, and Hewitt Shops (now called Halls) and the Dairy Barn. Eliot visited Durham and worked for three months to create a plan prior to the move to Durham. The Class of 1892, excited about the pending move to Durham, held commencement exercises in an unfinished barn on the Durham campus. On April 18, 1892, the Board of Trustees voted to "authorize the faculty to make all the arrangements for the packing and removal of college property at Hanover to Durham." The Class of 1893, followed the previous class and held commencement exercises in unfinished Thompson Hall, the Romanesque Revival campus centerpiece designed by the prominent Concord architectural firm of Dow & Randlett. In fall 1893, classes officially began in Durham with 51 freshmen and 13 upperclassmen, which was three times the projected enrollment. Graduate study was also established in fall 1893 for the first time. The number of students and the lack of state funds for dormitories caused a housing crunch and forced students to find housing in town. The lack of housing caused difficulty for attracting women to the university. In 1908, construction on Smith Hall, the first women's dorm, was completed using private and state funds. Prior to the construction of Fairchild Hall in 1915 for male students, 50 freshmen lived in the basement of DeMerritt Hall. With the continuing housing shortage for men, the administration encouraged the growth of the UNH Greek system. From the late 1910s through the 1930s, the fraternity system expanded and provided room and board for male students. In 1923, Gov. Fred Herbert Brown signed a bill changing the name of the college to University of New Hampshire, despite pressure by state agriculture interests that had defeated a similar proposal in 1911. Academics UNH is composed of seven colleges and the Graduate School, offering some 2,000 courses in over 100 majors. The seven colleges of UNH are: *College of Engineering and Physical Sciences (CEPS) *College of Liberal Arts (COLA) *College of Life Sciences and Agriculture (COLSA) **Thompson School of Applied Science (TSAS) *College of Health and Human Services (CHHS) *Whittemore School of Business and Economics (WSBE) *University of New Hampshire at Manchester (UNHM) *University of New Hampshire School of Law The university is a member of the New England Board of Higher Education's New England Regional Student Program (NERSP) where New England public universities and colleges offer a number of undergraduate curricula with special considerations to students from other New England states. If an out-of-state student's home state schools do not offer a certain degree program offered by UNH, that student can receive the in-state tuition rate plus 75 percent if enrolled in the program. The Thompson School of Applied Science (TSAS), first established in 1895 and now a division of COLSA, confers an associate degree in applied science in seven different programs: Applied Animal Science, Applied Business Management, Civil Technology, Community Leadership, Food Service Management, Forest Technology, and Horticultural Technology. The coastal proximity of the university affords excellent programs in marine biology and oceanography. Facilities include the Jackson Estuarine Laboratory at Adams Point in Durham, and the Shoals Marine Laboratory jointly operated with Cornell University on Appledore Island in the Isles of Shoals. There are three main university-wide undergraduate research programs: Undergraduate Research Opportunities Program (UROP), Undergraduate Research Fellowship (SURF), and International Research Opportunities Program (IROP). The university offers many opportunities for students to study abroad through managed programs, exchange programs and approved programs. As of fall 2004, there were 561 students (4 percent of the student body) studying in 38 different countries. The university runs/manages 22 study abroad programs, which include: Cambridge, England; London, England; Edinburgh, Scotland; Brest, France; Dijon, France; Grenoble, France; Budapest, Hungary; Osaka, Japan; Utrecht, Netherlands; Maastricht, Netherlands; New Zealand; India, South Africa, Italy, Kenya, and Granada, Spain. The university also accepts credit from over 300 approved programs that are run through other institutions. The university organizes an annual summer abroad program at Gonville and Caius College, Cambridge University. There are also over 100 National Exchange Program opportunities. In 2010, the Franklin Pierce Law Center in Concord was incorporated into the University of New Hampshire System and renamed the University of New Hampshire School of Law. It is the only law school in the state of New Hampshire. The School of Law offers Juris Doctor degrees in addition to graduate studies in Intellectual Property and Commerce & Technology. The University of New Hampshire Law School is renowned for its intellectual property law programs, consistently ranking in the top ten of U.S. News and World Report rankings. In 2012, it was ranked 4th behind University of California at Berkeley, Stanford University and George Washington University. Research University Library The University Library consists of the main Dimond Library and four science libraries specializing in biological sciences, chemistry, physics and computer science, mathematics, and engineering. The Dimond Library offers three quiet study reading rooms, seating for 1,200, Zeke’s café, and the Dimond Academic Commons (DAC), a "one-stop shop" for information needs, including reference assistance, IT help, and media equipment. Collaborative work spaces, computer workstations, WiFi, and laptop ports are available throughout the building. The Biological Sciences Library (Kendall Hall), the Chemistry Library (Parsons Hall), the Engineering/Mathematics/Computer Science Library (Kingsbury Hall), and the Physics Library (DeMeritt Hall) offer customized service for the UNH scientific and engineering communities. Each science library offers specialized reference assistance, reserve materials, reference and circulating collections, periodicals, and electronic resources specific to their fields. All science libraries provide WiFi and laptop ports, laptops and computer workstations, as well as other equipment. Parsons, DeMeritt and Kingsbury Libraries have group meeting rooms that students may reserve; all have collaborative as well as quiet areas. In addition to more than 2 million volumes and 50,000 periodical subscriptions, the library has an extensive government documents collection, maps, sound recordings, CDs, videos, DVDs, and a Special Collections and Archives section with rare books, manuscripts, and University publications and papers. The Library offers extensive electronic resources including e-books, digital collections, indexes in many subject areas, statistical data sets and databases supplying full-text periodical and newspaper articles. Sponsored research University of New Hampshire InterOperability Laboratory (UNH-IOL) Students and staff from mainly majors of Electrical Engineering, Computer Engineering, and Computer Science students work at the UNH InterOperability Laboratory, which tests networking and data communications devices and products. The UNH-IOL interviews and accepts applications from students of all majors and varying backgrounds of job experience and expertise. More than 100 graduate and undergraduate student employees work with full-time UNH-IOL staff, gaining hands-on experience with developing technologies and products. The companies and organizations that work with the UNH-IOL benefit from cost-effective testing services, as well as the opportunity to recruit future engineers from the UNH-IOL workforce. Activities The university has approximately 200 student organizations grouped by academics and careers, community service, political and world affairs, arts and entertainment, culture and language, fraternities and sororities, hall councils, honor societies, leisure and recreation, media and publications, religious, special interest, and student activism. A list of these groups can be found on the Student Organization Services website. 13 of these groups receive Student Activity Fee funds to help subsidize the services they provide; these groups include the Campus Activity Board, Diversity Support Coalition, Memorial Union Student Organization, The Granite yearbook, SCAN TV, Student Committee on Popular Entertainment, Non-Traditional Student Organization, Student Senate, The New Hampshire, and WUNH. The New Hampshire Outing Club, the oldest and largest club on campus, offers trips into the outdoors each weekend. Student government The Student Senate of the University of New Hampshire will serve as an advocate for all undergraduate students, deriving its power from the consent of the governed; and is developed on the principle that all undergraduate students of the University of New Hampshire have the basic right and responsibility to participate in University governance. Such participation encourages the development of student expertise in affairs of the University of New Hampshire and places significant responsibility on students for their involvement with the implementation of policies, rules, and regulations that affect the lives and quality of education of students at the University of New Hampshire. Engineering Engineering students have the opportunity to get involved in the following projects and extracurricular activities: Greek life Approximately 9% of undergraduate students are affiliated with fraternities and sororities recognized by the university. The Office of Greek Life, the Interfraternity Council, and Panhellenic Council oversee the 11 recognized social fraternities, seven recognized social sororities, and one coed society. Many of the fraternities and sororities have houses on Madbury Road and Strafford Avenue in Durham. These houses are not owned by or on university property. ;Unrecognized groups Unrecognized groups that have no official relationship with the University of New Hampshire after losing recognition for violations of the Student Code: * Phi Kappa Theta * Zeta Chi Beta * Phi Beta Gamma Music The University of New Hampshire offers two undergraduate degree programs: the bachelor of arts in music and the bachelor of music; and two graduate degree programs: the master of arts in music, and the master of arts in teaching. The department also offers the following groups for one academic credit: The University of New Hampshire has a recently formed student organization not associated with the music department or a cappella groups: the Association of Students United by Music or ASUM Klub. The organization, pronounced "Awesome Club," provides the opportunity for students enrolled in all fields of study to play music with their peers. The organization takes an informal approach to playing covers of modern rock and pop music in a concert format. Though many musical genres are incorporated, popular rock and pop songs make up the majority of ASUM Klub's repertoire. Athletics The school's athletic teams are the Wildcats, and they compete in the NCAA Division I. UNH is a member of the America East Conference for basketball, cross country, track and field, soccer, swimming & diving and tennis; and women's crew, field hockey, and volleyball. They also compete in Hockey East in men's and women's ice hockey, Eastern Collegiate Ski Association for skiing, as well as the Colonial Athletic Association for football at the Football Championship Subdivision (FCS, formerly known as Division I-AA) level. In the 2006 academic year the university cut women's crew, men's swimming & diving, and men's and women's tennis at the varsity level, and trimmed the size of the men's ski team from 27 to 12. The reason given was the athletic department would save $500,000 towards a $1 million budet shortfall and be in compliance with Title IX for the first time.http://www.unhwildcats.com/pres0506/013106.shtml In 1997, the university cut baseball, softball, men's and women's golf, and men's lacrosse. In addition to varsity athletics, the university offers many club sports through the Department of Campus Recreation, including Aikido, Archery, Baseball, Crew, Cycling, Dance, Fencing, Figure Skating, Golf, Lacrosse, Nordic Skiing, Rugby, Sailing, Softball, Tennis, Taekwondo, Ultimate Frisbee (Men and Women's) , Wrestling, and the Woodsmen Club. Many of these clubs compete either on an intercollegiate basis with New England teams, or sponsor university tournaments and frequently participate in national championships. UNH also offers horseback riding as a recreation. Many students can take horseback riding lessons with instructors, on their horse or the schools. UNH holds many events each year, for they have a large cross country course. UNH also has a dressage team that competes yearly. The school's official colors are blue and white. The school's official mascot is the wildcat and its uniformed mascot is known as "Wild E. Cat." The recognized fight song of UNH is "On to Victory", the most current version of which was arranged by Tom Keck, Director of Athletic Bands from 1998–2003. In 2003, "UNH Cheer" (originally titled "Cheer Boys") was resurrected from the university archives by Erika Svanoe, former Director of Athletic Bands. Based on the school song "Old New Hampshire", not to be confused with the New Hampshire state song of the same name, "UNH Cheer" currently serves as a secondary fight song and is often performed immediately following "On to Victory." On October 7, 2006, Wildcats wide receiver David Ball tallied the 51st receiving touchdown of his career to displace Jerry Rice of Mississippi Valley State University, who was inducted into the College Football Hall of Fame a month earlier, atop the ranking of NCAA Division I and I-AA players by career receiving touchdowns. He later signed as a rookie free agent with the Chicago Bears and played with well-known college football players Chris Leak and Darius Walker. The Wildcats are considered one of the top NCAA Division I hockey schools in the nation. Demographics ceremonies at the University of New Hampshire, on May 19, 2007.]]As of the fall semester, the university had 13,544 undergraduate students and 2,481 graduate students enrolled in more than 100 majors. The university is 61 percent in-state students, 38 percent out-of-state students and 2 percent international students; and is 57 percent female and 43 percent male. The administration is also making a push to increase and promote diversity. Durham campus The University of New Hampshire is located in the town of Durham, New Hampshire, and has a "traditional New England campus." The Durham campus is , with in the "campus core" and of open land on the west edge of campus. The campus core is considered to be the university property within a 10-minute walk from Thompson Hall, the symbolic and near-geographic center of campus. The campus core contains many of the academic and residential buildings, while the outer campus contains much of the agriculture land and buildings. The university owns a total of of land. Housing The university offers all underclassmen the opportunity to live in university housing. As of 2006, the university housed 55 percent of all undergraduate students. While not required to live on campus freshman year, students are strongly encouraged to; as of the fall 2009 semester over 99% of incoming freshman chose to live on campus, and over 70% of returning sophomores did as well. The university offers students a choice of traditional dorm rooms, suites, and on-campus apartments. The university's Campus Master Plan envisions housing about 60 percent of undergraduates, requiring an addition of 1700 beds. However, the state of New Hampshire does not provide funding for non-academically related buildings, including dormitories. Undergraduate housing is divided into three areas: The Hills, The Valley, and The Timbers (formerly Area I, Area II and Area III, respectively). There are also two undergraduate apartment complexes, The Gables and Woodside Apartments. The university offers family housing in the Forest Park apartments and graduate housing in Babcock Hall. For the fall 2006 semester, two new buildings at The Gables ("North" and "South") were opened, providing an additional 400 beds. In summer 2006, one-half of Forest Park was demolished to make way for two new buildings (A & B) of the Southeast Residential Community (SERC). Buildings SERC A and SERC B have provided housing for 492 students since fall 2007. Two existing mini-dorms were demolished during summer 2007 to construct a third building, SERC C, which has provided housing for 235 students since fall 2008. Plans exist to provide 781 new beds by demolishing the remaining 9 buildings (98 units) in Forest Park. Later plans call for the construction of a new 170-unit graduate housing facility at a location to be determined. Due to the over-enrollment of the 2006–2007 academic year, the university offered students who intended to live in campus housing a free parking pass for the academic year, credit in UNH "Dining Dollars" and a refund of the housing deposit given that the student withdrew their intentions to live on campus. The incentive was designed to free up space for the large incoming freshman class. Themed housing The University of New Hampshire offers themed housing options for students interested in choosing a living environment that best suits their personality. Common themes include: first year, leadership, green living, multi-cultural, honors, chem-free, and the arts. Housing is guaranteed to all new first-year students, with many of them housed in Christensen Hall and Williamson Hall, the two largest first-year-only halls. These halls offer a living environment of commonality, where all are new to the university. The university guarantees students who live on-campus the ability to live on campus all four years. However, students who move off campus (with the exception of students studying abroad) lose this guarantee, and must complete a housing wait list wait-list application each semester in order to be considered for on-campus housing the following semester. Transfer students can generally get on campus housing if transferring to UNH for the spring semester (but must submit a completed housing wait-list application prior to transferring)http://www.unh.edu/housing/process/waitlist.html; however, transfer students transferring for the fall semester have a relatively low chance of getting on campus housing due to the high demand of returning students, and the incoming freshman class. Transfer students are also not guaranteed housing, unless transferring from a community college after graduating with their associates.http://www.unh.edu/housing/process/waitlist.html Sustainability With the UNH Sustainability Academy, UNH possesses the oldest endowed sustainability program in higher education in the U.S. and has been integrating sustainability across the university's curriculum, operations, research and engagement since the office was founded in 1997. Examples of efforts include: * Dual major in Sustainability (coming 2012) * Dual major in EcoGastronomy * The first organic dairy research farm at a US land grant university * EcoLine (a landfill gas pipeline) that meets up to 85% of the university's energy needs (while selling REC's off the electricity generated to invest back in the EcoLine project and a revolving energy efficiency fund) * WildCAP, UNH's Climate Action Plan, with goals to reduce greenhouse gas emissions 50% by 2020 and 80% by 2050 (compared to a 1990 baseline) * Energy and Ecosystem Task Forces * Signature of the international Slow Food principles, the American College and University Presidents Climate Commitment, and the Taillories Declaration * ~22% of dining hall purchases coming from local, regional and organic sources * Engaged scholarship for sustainability through programs like Carbon Solutions New England, Food Solutions New England, the Sustainability Research Collaboratory, and more * NH Farm to School Program UNH has received numerous awards and "top ten" recognition for its sustainability leadership, including from AASHE, the Sustainable Endowments Institute, the Princeton Review, the Sierra Club, KIWI Magazine, Business NH Magazine, the USEPA, the USDOT, and many more. UNH released a book about its sustainability efforts in 2009. Coauthored by over 60 faculty, staff and community partners, it is one of the first to focus on a higher education institute's entire suite of integrated sustainability efforts. National Historic Chemical Landmark Conant Hall was dedicated as a National Historical Chemical Landmark—the first in New Hampshire. Conant Hall was the first chemistry building on the Durham campus, and it was the headquarters of the American Chemical Society from 1907–1911, when Charles Parsons was the society’s secretary. In addition, from 1906–1928, the hall housed the laboratories of Charles James, who was an innovative developer of separation and analytical methods for compounds of rare earth elements. ACS National Historic Chemical Landmark, Separation of Rare Earth Elements (1999). He is particularly well known for the James Method for separation of rare earths by fractional recrystallization of their double magnesium nitrate salts. James has also been credited (with Urbain and von Welsbach) for the independent discovery of the element lutetium. This is the only element discovered (as opposed to synthesized) on American soil. James Hall, the second chemistry building on campus, was, of course, named for (and designed by) Charles James. Notable faculty * Grant Drumheller, painter, Professor of Art * Ellen Fitzpatrick, historian, political commentator, Professor of History * Mary Goldsmith, Artist-in-resident emeritus * Eliga H. Gould, historian, Professor of History * Meredith Hall, author of New York Times Bestseller "Without a Map", Lecturer of English * Hans Heilbronner, (1926-2011), historian, Holocaust survivor, Professor Emeritus of History * Jochen Heisenberg, Professor Emeritus of Physics, son of famed German physicist and Nobel Laureate Werner Heisenberg * Robert LeBlanc, Professor Emeritus of Geography, 9/11 victim (United Airlines Flight 175) * John D. Mayer, Professor of Psychology, co-developer of Mayer-Salovey-Caruso Emotional Intelligence Test (MSCEIT) and notable author and expert on personality psychology * Joshua Meyrowitz, author of "No Sense of Place" , Professor of Communication * Donald Murray, Pulitzer Prize-winning journalist, Professor Emeritus of English * Edwin Scheier, noted American sculptor, Fine art professor emeritus * Charles Simic, Pulitzer Prize-winning poet, Professor of English, U.S. Poet Laureate (2007–08) * Harvard Sitkoff, Civil Rights scholar, Professor Emeritus of History * Andrew Smith, polling and political adviser for The Boston Globe, Professor of Political Science * Clark Terry, jazz trumpeter, Affiliate Faculty, Department of Music Notable alumni Science, business and industry * Paul S. Anderson, Ph.D., Vice President for Chemistry (retired), Merck and former American Chemical Society president * Robert V. Bruce, B.S. in Mechanical Engineering (1945), winner of the Pulitzer Prize for History * David M. Cote (1976), Chairman and Chief Executive Officer, Honeywell * Richard M. Linnehan (1980), astronaut * Rick Marini, B.S. in Business Administration (1994), CEO and co-founder of Tickle.com, CEO and founder of BranchOut * Lee Morin (1974), astronaut * James A. Thomson, B.S. in Physics (1967), S.D. (2007), President and Chief Executive Officer, RAND Corporation Diplomacy, government, military and politics * Robert Caret, Ph.D., President of Towson University * Tansu Çiller, Turkish economist and politician, Turkey's first female Prime Minister (1993–96) and the first female to head a Muslim country in the Middle East * Bill Gardner, New Hampshire Secretary of State, sets date of New Hampshire presidential primary * Eoin McKiernan, early scholar in the field of Irish Studies * Ronald Noble (1979), Secretary General of Interpol * Harl Pease Jr. (1939), USAAF captain in World War II, posthumously awarded the Medal of Honor for his actions over Rabaul in the South Pacific in 1942 * Carol Shea-Porter (1974, '79G), congresswoman * Arthur C. Vailas (1973), President of Idaho State University; former Vice Chancellor of the University of Houston System and Vice President of the University of Houston Governors of New Hampshire * John Lynch (1974) * Steve Merrill (1969) * Wesley Powell (1937) Athletics Ice hockey * Derek Bekar (1998), professional ice hockey forward, St. Louis Blues (current), Los Angeles Kings, New York Islanders (former) * Eric Boguniecki (1997), professional ice hockey forward, New York Islanders (current), Pittsburgh Penguins, St. Louis Blues, Florida Panthers (former) * Bobby Butler (2010), professional ice hockey forward, Ottawa Senators * Ty Conklin (2001), professional ice hockey goaltender, St. Louis Blues (current), Detroit Red Wings, Pittsburgh Penguins, Buffalo Sabres, Columbus Blue Jackets, Edmonton Oilers (former) * Kevin Dean (1991), professional ice hockey defense, Chicago Blackhawks, Dallas Stars, Atlanta Thrashers, New Jersey Devils, champion with New Jersey Devils * Tricia Dunn-Luoma (1995), three-time Olympian, Gold Medal winner, women's ice hockey * Bobby Gould (1979), forward, Atlanta/Calgary Flames, Washington Capitals, Boston Bruins, two-time Selke Trophy nominee * Darren Haydar (2002), professional ice hockey forward, Detroit Red Wings (current), Atlanta Thrashers, Nashville Predators (former) * Colin Hemingway (2003), professional ice hockey forward, St. Louis Blues * Jason Krog (1999), professional ice hockey forward, Vancouver Canucks, (current) New York Rangers, Atlanta Thrashers, New York Islanders, Anaheim Ducks, New York Rangers (former), 1999 Hobey Baker Award winner * Rod Langway (1977), professional ice hockey defense, played for Montreal Canadiens 1979–82, Washington Capitals 1982–93, elected to the Hockey Hall of Fame in 2002, Norris Trophy winner 1982 and 1983 * Dave Lumley (1977), professional ice hockey forward, two-time Stanley Cup champion with Edmonton Oilers * Mark Mowers (1998), professional ice hockey forward, Anaheim Ducks (current), Boston Bruins, Detroit Red Wings, Nashville Predators (former) * Bryan Muir (1995), professional ice hockey defense, Washington Capitals, Los Angeles Kings, Colorado Avalanche, Tampa Bay Lightning, Chicago Blackhawks, New Jersey Devils, Edmonton Oilers, Stanley Cup champion with Colorado Avalanche * Eric Nickulas (1997), professional ice hockey forward, Boston Bruins, St. Louis Blues, Chicago Blackhawks * Trevor Smith, professional ice hockey centre * Garrett Stafford (2003), professional ice hockey defense, Dallas Stars (current), Detroit Red Wings (former) * James van Riemsdyk, Philadelphia Flyers (attended) * Erin Whitten (1993), first woman to win a professional hockey game. Replaced Alan Harvey due to injury in the second period, and stopped 15 of 19 shots in a 6–5 win over Dayton in the ECHL Toledo Storm * Daniel Winnik (2006), professional ice hockey forward, Colorado Avalanche (current) Football * Jerry Azumah (1999), former professional football player, Chicago Bears, 1998 Walter Payton Award winner * David Ball (2007), former professional Canadian football player for the Hamilton Tiger-Cats and Winnipeg Blue Bombers. Broke the Division I-AA record for touchdown receptions that was previously held by Jerry Rice. * Corey Graham (2007), professional football player, Chicago Bears * Chip Kelly (1990), head football coach for the University of Oregon * Dan Kreider, (1999), professional football player, Pittsburgh Steelers, 2006 Super Bowl champion * George O'Leary (1968), head football coach for the University of Central Florida * Kamau Peterson (2000), professional football player Canadian Football Calgary Stampeders, Winnipeg Blue Bombers, Edmonton Eskimos (current) Other sports ;Baseball * Del Bissonette (attended), former professional baseball player, Brooklyn Dodgers. * Carlton Fisk (attended), former professional baseball player, Boston Red Sox, Chicago White Sox, and Baseball Hall of Fame inductee. * Rich Gale, major league pitcher and coach, and New Hampshire Athlete of the Century honorable mention * Anthony Valentine, local legend and former Mets bullpen catcher ;Field hockey * Barbara Marois, captain, US Women's Field Hockey team ;Rowing *Katie Scanlon 1992, silver medalist in the eight and the four at the 1993 World Championships in Prague, Czech Republic, a silver medalist in the eight at the 1994 World Championships in Indianapolis, Ind., and a gold medalist in the four at the 1995 World Championships in Tampere, Finland. *Patrick Sweeney 1989, single sculler second place 1996 Olympic Trials, winner 1996 Canadian International Henley Regatta, Gold Medal and Silver Medal in 1994 Olympic Festival. US National Champion Writers and journalists * Geoff Cunningham, political journalist * Daniel Ford (1954), author/journalist, Resident Scholar at the University of New Hampshire * Ursula Hegi (1978, MA 1979), novelist, including best-selling Oprah's Book Club novel Stones from the River * John Irving (1965), Academy Award-winning screenwriter and novelist * Michael Kelly (1979), Editor-at-Large of the Atlantic Monthly, first U.S. reporter killed in the Iraq War * Jackie MacMullan, sportswriter, columnist and editor * Alice McDermott (MA 1978), author, National Book Award winner (1998), Writer-in-Residence at Johns Hopkins University * Tom Osenton (1976), author, journalist, former CEO The Sporting News Publishing Company * Laurel Thatcher Ulrich (Ph.D.), Pulitzer Prize-winning author, professor of history at Harvard University * Barbara Walsh (1981), Pulitzer Prize winning journalist and author *Thomas Williams, National Book Award-winning novelist, and teacher at UNH * Wayne Worcester, author/journalist, professor of journalism at the University of Connecticut Film * James Broderick (1948) * Michael Graziadei (2001) * Peter Jurasik (1972) * Mike O'Malley (1988) * Michael Ontkean (1970), starred in the 1977 movie ''Slap Shot'' * Andrew Robinson (transferred), actor, television director, author * Blanchard Ryan (1989) Music * Barbara Bonney, soprano * Jeff Coffin, jazz saxophonist, flutist, clarinetist * Tim Janis (1991), New Age composer Visual arts * James Aponovich (1971), painter, New Hampshire Artist Laureate 2006 * Richard Whitney (1968), painter Television * Andy Brickley (1982), Bruins color analyst NESN, played in the NHL for 14 years, including four years for the Boston Bruins * Pat Callaghan, news anchor on WCSH-TV, Portland, Maine * Marcy Carsey, television producer, Carsey-Werner (The Cosby Show, Mork and Mindy, Roseanne, 3rd Rock from the Sun, Men Behaving Badly and more) * Jack Edwards, sportscaster, formerly on Versus, and ESPN. Now the current play-by-play announcer for Boston Bruins games on NESN. * Mary Ann Esposito (MA 1991), TV chef of Ciao! Italia * Natalie Jacobson, news anchor on WCVB-TV (retired) * Chris Wragge, news anchor on WCBS-TV Campus sites of interest * Durham-UNH (Amtrak station) * Jesse Hepler Lilac Arboretum * UNH Art Gallery * UNH Dairy Bar (ice cream made and served by UNH students in historic train depot) * Whittemore Center Arena, home to UNH Wildcat Hockey and Basketball. Capacity is 6100 for sporting events, 7500 for concerts and other events. See also *UNH Alma Mater *University of New Hampshire at Manchester References Notes External links *University of New Hampshire Official website. Category:University of New Hampshire Category:Educational institutions established in 1866 Category:Association of Public and Land-Grant Universities Category:Land-grant universities and colleges Category:University System of New Hampshire Category:Forestry education Category:New England Association of Schools and Colleges Category:Buildings and structures in Manchester, New Hampshire Category:Universities and colleges in Hillsborough County, New Hampshire Category:Universities and colleges in Strafford County, New Hampshire Category:Flagship universities in the United States